Second
by Toeba Saki
Summary: FINISHED! A small glimpse into the life of the one and only Seto Kaiba's wife. What does she know that others doesn't? What are the secrets of the Kaibas? KaiJou! Shounenai! You were warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, however, I own Kimi Ankerya, my OC.

_**Second wife**_

Being Seto Kaiba's lawfully wedded wife is a privilege. It is meant for a lifetime, there will be no divorce, no public arguments. Ever. It's perfect and flawless just like the man named Seto Kaiba himself.

So why am I, the only person who would ever get this blessing, so gloomy? Why am I depressed at hearing my husband's deep voice moaning with such immense pleasure? Why does it make my eyes water, why does my heart ache so much?

* * *

I first met him when I was still a young teenager, attending Domino High School. Mokuba and I were best friends since junior high, and we both visited each other a lot. Meeting Seto was the first miracle of my life. I knew I was lost, and nothing could save me from those enticing blue eyes. He acted coldly towards me of course, but from what Mokuba told me, I could tell that he was a gentle and caring man deep inside.

Thanks to a quite disturbing incident that I would rather not elaborate on right now, I gained his trust, and slowly, I was sucked into their life, being almost like another sibling to them. Soon, I moved into their home, and my life was beautiful, I was next to my best friend, and the man I loved.

It was about two years ago that I found out that Seto was secretly crushing on someone. Call me stupid, but I loved him enough to let him go. I even helped him overcome his problems about being gay, assuring him, that nothing would change about us. He was glad, I could tell, and soon got together with the other boy. About a year ago, he wanted to talk to me, and I was sure it was something serious.

I never thought he would ask me that question, but after he explained it to me, I understood, and accepted. You see, he asked me if I would be his wife. He said that I could have affairs with anyone, if I keep it securely as a secret, but he needs a steady background for his reputation in business. I understood, and with all my love for him, I accepted.

Ever since I married him, I never cheated on him. Ever. No man could ever make me fall so deep. Of course, he doesn't know. How would he? He's always occupied with his company, or his lover. Jounouchi Katsuya, the man that stole Seto Kaiba's heart.

I don't hate him. I never could. Oh, yes, I am jealous, my soul is burning with envy, but whenever I see Seto's smile as he hugs him, I just don't have the heart to hate him. In fact, seeing my love so happy makes me smile too. A sad smile, but still a genuine smile.

* * *

Right now, I sit here on the floor, next to his bedroom. Not ours, his. Or, perhaps it's better to say, their. I never shared my bed with him. I am still as untouched as I was when I was born. I am forever trapped in my cloister of love.

Hearing his moans, and the mumbled love promises in the silence of the night, I feel the pieces of my shattered heart break once more. Maybe I'm a masochist, who knows. But when I enter the kitchen each morning and see Seto eating breakfast with a smile on his lips, I can't help but thank Jou for making my husband a happy man. At those times, I usually skip the meal and just watch him from over my mug of coffee. Anything that makes him content makes me content too. Wounded, but content.

Last year's Christmas, I will never forget, we all spent the evening together, chatting, laughing, and even playing a board game. That was the first time I've heard Seto's beautiful laugh, but to my sadness, it wasn't me who caused his mirth. Mokuba was there with his girlfriend, Rebecca, and I felt very out of place. After a few hours of playing, I excused myself, and left the living room. Seto would never know how I wept myself to sleep that night. I have no understanding company in my sorrow, only deep, stabbing silence, that seems to be mocking my foolish heart.

I think Mokuba suspects. I can't hide anything from him for too long, we've known each other far too long for that. But even though he's my best friend, he can't help me either. He could only pity me, and nod to my complaints. Even if that would make me feel slightly better, it would also fill me with deep, bitter shame, and as the wife of Seto Kaiba, I cannot allow that. I have my own pride, and for my love's sake, I will keep my head high in my misery.

* * *

Being Seto Kaiba's wife is a privilege. It is full of passion, and gentle care, because under the shell of an icy businessman, Seto Kaiba is a tender lover.

But being his second wife… is just too painful for a heart full of love.

**THE END**

**A/N:** So why is it worthy for her? Find out in the last chapter, _**Second best thing, **_which will be up as soon as I get_** 5 reviews**_! So please, review, will you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, however, I own Kimi Ankerya, my OC.

**A/N:** I didn't get five reviews, I know, but I don't want to keep you waiting for too long!

_**Second best thing**_

Being Seto Kaiba's wife is a privilege. It is full of passion, and gentle care, because under the shell of an icy businessman, Seto Kaiba is a tender lover.

But being his second wife… is just too painful for a heart full of love.

So why am I doing this, you ask? It's quite simple, as you'll soon see.

* * *

I love Seto. Ever since I first met him, I fell in love with him. It was magical, almost supernatural, the way he attracted me to his very self. I followed my heart, and got myself into this mess that promises me nothing more than pain and suffering. But there was a moment about three weeks ago, which eased my pain so easily; I was shocked by my happiness.

* * *

I walked into the living room, and saw Seto hunched on the couch, his face in his palms, clearly upset about something. It was obvious he thought he was alone, he never would've sat like that if he knew I was there. I cautiously walked over, and touched his shoulder He immediately straightened and fixed me with an offended glare. I suppose because I dared to disturb him in hius sulking. 

"Seto? What's wrong?" I asked gently, and his glare faltered as he met my concerned gaze.

"I think I really messed things up with Jou." He sighed, and looked away again, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What did you tell him?" I questioned as I sit down.

"I got angry at him because he was annoying me while I was doing a very important improvement on my latest technology. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I shouted at him, and told him to leave." He explained.

"I believe you used much harsher words, didn't you?" Oh, how well I know you.

"Well, yes. And I also told him not to come back." He continued. "And I called him names, and threw insults at him."

"Seto, you're hopeless." I sighed, and he glared at me again, though with no real force at all. "It's okay. Talk to Jou, and tell him you're sorry and want him back. For once, swallowing your pride can help a lot."

"Do you think he will come back?" He asked, his blue eyes full of doubt, and right then he was nothing more than a frightened child. I smiled reassuringly at him, and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

"Of course, Seto. He loves you." I said, and my own words stabbed my heart so deeply I wanted to cry. "You have to do something about your temper though."

Another strong glare was thrown in my direction, but I just smiled back at him warmly as always.

"Go and make up to Jou." I said as we both stood up.

"I will, and thanks." He nodded at me in the slightest way of gratitude.

"You know what, Seto? I will take Mokuba to Yugi for a sleepover; we have tons to catch up on. This way, you'll have the privacy of an empty home to make up." I offered with a brilliantly faked smile, my heart bleeding. I didn't want to hear them at night. I would've surely stayed up all night.

"Really?" He asked, as if he just got his favourite candy.

"Really." I assured, and he suddenly enveloped me in a loose hug. I never thought he would do something so irrational. I guessed spending time with Jou rubbed off of him.

"Thanks, Kimi!" He smiled at me then bending down, pecked a kiss on my forehead. "You're my best friend!"

He then straightened, the momenterily warmth gone from his blue eyes as he started for upstairs to his room, leaving me behind, heartbroken, but marvellously happy.

* * *

Somehow, that sentence meant so much to me I wanted to yell it for the whole world to hear. He said I was his BEST friend! I never imagined him saying that to anyone besides his brother. 

Oh yes, it still hurts that he loves someone else. It tears me apart. But nowadays I find it easier to face those scenes of him kissing Jou, or anything that lovers do. I became a lot stronger over these months, and I believe I will soon be able to forget my pain. No, not my love for him, that, I will forever treasure. However, I would gladly leave behind all the horrible pain it brings. I am looking forward to a happier life as Seto Kaiba's second wife, and best friend.

I have acknowledged and accepted that I will never be his lover. But being his best friend is the second best thing, and I will love every minute of it!

**THE END**

**A/N:** I would appreciate another _**5 reviews**_ for this as well, so puh-lease? Uh, and as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is the **last one**, unless you wish to read more. I will only write more, if I get **10 **meaning **TEN reviews** for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, however, I own Kimi Ankerya, my OC.

_**Trust comes a close second**_

I have acknowledged and accepted that I will never be Seto Kaiba's lover. But being his best friend is the second best thing, and I will love every minute of it!

Of course, gaining his trust didn't go smoothly. I mentioned during my earlier musings however, that a rather disturbing event made it a lot easier. Wondering what that event was? Let me tell you.

* * *

I was in my first detention as a junior, because I slept in Maths class. Surprised? The Great Seto Kaiba's wife doing such a lowlife thing as sleeping in class?! Unforgivable! However, I wasn't his wife back then, I was only a regular high school junior, who hated Maths with all her heart.

I left the windows open in the homeroom, because it was early spring, and I love to feel the sunshine. As I was silently cleaning the desks, I heard a sharp cry of my name. I would recognise that voice even if I was half-deaf, because of our connection. It was my best friend, Mokuba. Forgetting my report, or anything concerning the stupid school, I dashed outside to see what happened that caused my friend to yell my name.

As I arrived outside, I saw two bullies run away, snickering. I recognised them both, they were thugs from my neighbourhood. They picked on me a lot, since I was in an adopted relation with a rich man, and also, the smaller Kaiba's best friend. In the poor district of Domino, it's not wise to be a bit richer. I could take it; they never really hurt me. Usually I got away with a few bruises, and then they'd leave me alone. They were clever enough not to inflict a greater damage. Just one phone-call to my brother-in-law and they'd be in jail. They were lucky I spent my early years as an orphan, I never whined about petty things such as a bruise or two. Of course, Mokuba always knew about them, the bruises I mean. Whenever I was wincing from moving my arm or leg, he gave me a knowing look. Damn that smart kid, I could never hide a thing from him.

Frowning, I started to search the school grounds, and behind some bushes, I found a horrifying scene. Mokuba, my dear best friend, whom I swore to protect, lay on the grass, his angelic face covered in fist-marks, and bruises. I tried not to panic, so I checked his pulse, and making sure he wasn't in a critical state, I rushed back to the school. Picking my backpack up, I fished out my old cell phone, and searched a number I got from Mokuba's cell secretly. Seto Kaiba's personal cell phone. I dialled, and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Kaiba speaking." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh, thank God! Please, come to Domino High School immediately! Mokuba is seriously injured!" I shrieked.

"What?!" He yelled then the line went down.

I was sure he'd be coming soon, but I was still in a near-panicky state. I was rubbing my hands then I checked Mokuba's body for any broken bones. Finding none, I started to clean his bleeding lower lip with a tissue.

I didn't need to wait too long for Seto. He arrived in five to ten minutes, his eyes were unguarded by the rush of emotion that washed through him. That was the first time I saw him so unsettled. He came over to us, and knelt down next to me, examining his brother's injuries.

"Thank God, you're here!" I breathed, glancing at him. If we were in a different situation, I would have blushed from his closeness.

"What happened?" Seto asked, his voice angry and trembling with concern. At that time, he opened up without knowing it, showing me his weakness: the love for his brother. I still remember that sheer look of rage and worry in his eyes. He was beautiful. Like a dragon, protecting his children. I guess that's why he's called the Dragon Duelist by many. Because he really is one. A true dragon, in power and characteristics as well.

"I'll tell you once he's safe." I answered.

He nodded, and took his little brother carefully into his arms, and carried him back to the limo. Setting him on one of the seats, he sat across from him. I stood outside the car awkwardly, and he looked at me with a gaze of impatience.

"We don't have time to stand around, shorty." He grumbled. Oh, yes, that endearing nickname. Note my sarcasm there. Since Yugi was the midget or shrimp, I was shorty. I never understood his problems with short people.

I got into the car and sat next to him, across from Mokuba. I gazed at him once, before taking a shaky breath, and starting to tell the story.

"I heard him yell my name while I was in school on detention." I took another calming breath, since I was very upset. "And I left everything behind, rushing out only to see two bullies leaving and snickering. Then I found him beaten up." I buried my face in my palms as tears threatened to fall. "I told him to go home! I told him not to wait for me if I'm late! Oh, God! I never wanted this to happen… if only I didn't sleep during class, I wouldn't have got detention and he would be safe!" I sobbed, biting my lower lip.

"It's not your fault." Seto said quietly and indifferently.

"Of course it is! We swore to protect each other, and I failed!" I cried more then looked up to see a white handkerchief hovering in front of my face.

"Stop crying. You're giving me a headache." He muttered.

I took the cloth and dried my eyes, looking at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Seto."

"Hn." He never answered whenever I thanked him for something. Sometimes I just couldn't understand him, but this mystery that surrounded him drew me to him.

Once we were back in the mansion he called a doctor, and he wrapped Mokuba up. Meanwhile we were waiting in the living room, not speaking once, a heavy silence wrapping around us. I was too anxious to see my friend once again. The doctor then informed us that we could go and see him. We both got up, and almost left for upstairs when my cell phone rang. I fished it out once more, before locking gazes with Seto for a moment.

"Yes, Ankerya speaking." I answered.

It was my boss. He practically screamed my head off because I was late for work. Honestly, at that moment I didn't give a crap.

"I'm sorry, boss. I can't make it today. My best friend is injured, and I'm staying with him." I stated determinedly. I knew it would cost my job, but to hell with money, I was staying with Mokuba, and that was final.

I hung up, and tossed my cell phone on the couch where my red backpack lay. I gazed up at Seto for a moment, before walking up the stairs to Mokuba's room. I felt his stare on my back for a while longer, before he followed me.

I sat down next to my best friend, taking his hand in mine, squeezing it, waiting for him to wake up. Seto took a seat in a chair opposite to me.

Watching Mokuba in such a state, all bandaged up, I came to a hard decision. A tear escaped my closed eyelids, as I calmed myself to be able to say what was necessary. I looked at Seto, and he gazed back questioningly.

"It was my fault this happened." I stated. He made no move to interrupt; he knew I had serious talking to do. "You know exactly where I live. Thugs there don't appreciate if someone has money. Since I'm the richest in that neighbourhood, they regularly pick on me. They know I'm friends with your brother. Thinking that I wouldn't know who did this, they took their anger out on Mokuba. I cannot allow this to happen again. Therefore, I now wish to cut off any connection to you and your brother. It was nice knowing you, and tell your brother I love him."

"No… need…" I heard, and glanced at the boy, before standing up. "Kimi?"

"Stay in bed and rest, Mokuba." I said, before walking out, down the stairs and outside, my tears running down my cheeks. It was hard, but I knew I had to do it. I wanted him safe, and to make sure he wasn't harmed anymore, I had to leave him behind. I would do anything to keep him safe, I would even protect him from myself if needed, and that's what I've done. I made sure he stayed out of harm's way.

After that, I went to work, pleading my boss to let me back. Of course, he did. He needed a barmaid; he couldn't run a bar without one.

For ten days I've been alone. I checked my cell phone twelve times a day, hoping for Mokuba to at least call me or send a message. He didn't. Obviously, he was angry at me. It was better that way, he had to stay away from me, and the fact that he was upset about me just made it easier.

Still, I've been suffering from that unbearable pain squeezing at my heart. Have you ever left behind a friend that was so close to you that you almost considered them your other half? Have you ever felt that your soul and heart was ripped in two, and one half was missing? Have you ever cried so much you couldn't stop for hours? That's what I did. Cry and cry for ten days, till my eyes went completely dry, and I couldn't cry for a long time in my life. That was, until I married Seto. I wept my first tears in years on my wedding. They were not merry tears, but tears that said that I would never be free again. Trapped forever in the chains of a hopeless love.

Then I finally returned to school. Everything was grey. I had to stay in after class again for ignoring a question. Six times. Talk about spacing out. So I stayed. Checking papers and such, my mind was drifting off to the day when Mokuba was beaten. I sighed as the clock read five, and I gathered my things and made my way out of the building.

Only to face off against the thugs that beat my best friend. However, this time, they brought three friends with them. I knew I was in trouble. Big time.

The memories of that event are blurry, everything happened so fast I could barely react. One of them insisted on getting rid of me quickly, but others wanted to play with me for a while. They beat me, I received hits and kicks, and I could barely take all that pain. After I could feel nothing but that burning sensation, I suddenly understood what they meant by playing. One of them grabbed my hair, and yanked on it, so I was sitting on my heels. I closed my eyes as I saw another one unbuckle the belt of his pants while he was walking towards me. I was trembling from sheer disgust, ready to throw up any minute, when I heard a strong male voice call out.

"Stop this instant and raise your hands in the air!" My eyes snapped open as I was quickly released. I watched with wide eyes as about a dozen of men in black suits grabbed the thugs and took them away. My gaze then travelled to a pair of familiar greyish-blue eyes that were so cold, they resembled the glare of their brothers.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Kimi?!" Mokuba hollered, stomping over to me.

"Language, Mister." I muttered, happily collapsing into his warm embrace.

"You complete idiot! How could you be so selfish?! Suddenly cutting off our friendship?! What the hell?!" He ranted on and on, and I was happy to be so close to him once more. When I got tired of his speech, I placed a shaky finger on his lips.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again. I would take any pain to protect you." I whispered.

"You idiot." He breathed, his eyes softening, filling with concerned tears. "How could you believe that something can hurt me more than seeing you in pain?"

"I love you, Mokie. I missed you." I mumbled, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Love you too, Kimi. And I missed you too." He answered, pecking a kiss on my bruised cheek. He then helped me stand up again, and I supported myself by wrapping an arm around his neck, while he held my waist, steadying me.

It hurt like hell, I was covered in bruises, my lips were bleeding, and my mouth was full of coppery blood, but I didn't really care. Mokuba was safe, and I was smiling at my only love, who looked at me with a slightly different gaze.

"Hi, Seto!" I tried to greet cheerily as we walked up to him. It came out a bit weakly, but it was happy nonetheless.

"Kimi." He nodded. My eyes widened and I just couldn't belive my ears.

* * *

I was shocked. From shorty, I suddenly became Kimi. What on Earth did that mean in Kaiba language?

I soon figured it out. It meant respect. Once Seto calls someone on their first name, he declares them equal to himself. And that is an honour, I must tell you.

I felt flattered. He respected me for risking my life for the safety of his little brother. Honestly, I think I did nothing special. I did what anyone would do for their best friend.

However, after he started respecting me, I found that we talked more, and he was a bit more open. Because however hard it is to earn Seto Kaiba's respect, if you do it right trust comes a close second.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Umm, another **five reviews**? Please? Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but I do own my OC, Kimi Ankerya.**

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER PEOPLE!!! REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**Thanks for your reviews; it finally reached fifteen, though some of them weren't what I've expected. I didn't ask for your reviews because I wanted to see 'there, fifteen, happy?'. I wanted to know your thoughts about the story, your impressions about it. Apparently, you misunderstood me.**

_**Second life**_

However, after he started respecting me, I found that we talked more, and he was a bit more open. Because it may be hard to earn Seto Kaiba's respect, but if you do it right trust comes a close second.

Since he trusted me, I slowly got to know every detail of his life. We sometimes used to talk through nights, when Mokuba was asleep, and I was spending the weekend over. We used to sit down in front of the fireplace, with a mug of hot chocolate or warm tea I made, and talk. I told him about my childhood in the orphanage, and he told me of his, about Gozaburo, the beatings he took for his brother's sake and how he was forced into becoming cold and heartless. We talked about Duel Monsters, sometimes he'd teach me some useful combos, and I enjoyed his explanations. Then we spoke about school, how he hated art, because he wasn't talented, and I told him about my weakness in math, and he offered to tutor me. I refused, saying he was too busy with his company and I wouldn't want to weigh him with my problems. He insisted. So after that, we spent our fireplace-time in front of math books, and I passed every test with a good mark, thanks to him.

That was the exact place where he told me about his sexual preference. I was shocked at first, but in fear of losing our blossoming friendship, I quickly assured him, that I understood, and accepted. I was lying at that time, but after a few days, I came to terms with the new revelation. After that I even gave him some tips on how to approach the other boy, because I hated seeing him so gloomy.

We had a pretty nice relationship, but he never smiled. He was always expressionless, only his eyes giving away some sort of emotion. I never gave up on opening him up completely, I even tried telling him some crappy jokes (I have a rather corny humour, sadly), but I never earned more than a smirk.

Then one day he came home smiling. I was surprised to see a full smile on his lips, and at that instant I fell for him again. He then happily informed us that he'd like to introduce his boyfriend. And at that moment, my heart broke in two.

When I got to know Jounouchi, I found him a very handsome boy. I couldn't help, but understand why Seto chose him. He was loud-mouthed, cheery, friendly, really open, and very cute. I liked him the instant I met him. I couldn't help it. His personality was simply irresistible, I still remember my first thought at seeing him: 'cuddly'. Yes, I believe, Jou is the kind of warm creature that people would like to cuddle with.

I tried to avoid them as much as I could, not wanting to disturb them, but it seemed that Jou wanted to get to know me better. So, we talked a lot, joked around, and I soon earned the nickname 'Lollypops', because he thought I was a sweet girl, and because I wore a lot of red, I looked like strawberry lollypop. I was surprised at how easy-going he was about being bisexual, and having a gay relationship. He said he didn't really care about other people, but he respected Seto's unease about it, and decided to keep their relationship a secret.

And to keep it secure, I married Seto. It was hard convincing him, he was stubborn about it, but in the end, he accepted it, because it was what Seto wanted, and I assured him that it was perfectly fine with me. He didn't attend the wedding. It hurt Seto; I saw it in his eyes. There was no church wedding, only civil, and there weren't many people. After that, he left me in the mansion to visit Jou. I was glad he did. Because that night, I cried so hard, I was afraid Mokuba has heard me. He didn't, he would've come in and comfort me if he did. I wept myself to sleep, and it hurt, because I haven't cried in years.

And ever since then, I cried more and more. However, things are going to change. A lot.

* * *

I walked outside Seto's bedroom, and I heard loud voices. It's been a week since Jou left, and this time, he agreed to come over, but he wouldn't talk to Seto. I wondered what was going on, so I risked eavesdropping.

"I said I'm sorry Katsuya!" Seto tried.

"You always say that, but you never mean it! If you mean it, why do you keep on calling me a mutt?!" The blonde asked angrily. No answer. "I know why! Because I will never be more to you than an obedient dog! Well, screw you, I don't want to be your pet anymore!"

"Katsu…" Seto's voice was weak and desperate. I had to interfere and save my husband's pride. I opened the door, and walked in casually.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I've been passing by." I said then locked gazes with a surprised Jou. "Give him a second chance, please."

"WHAT?!" He suddenly yelled. He gritted his teeth, snapped his amber eyes shut, and fisted his hands. "Why do you want us together, Kimi?! Why is it good for you?! Are you an emotional masochist, GODDAMNIT?!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, blinking. Where did Lollypops go so suddenly?

"I asked you, why do you want us together?" He repeated, calmer, as he looked into my eyes. I tore my gaze away as he came closer. "You love him too. Why do you still insist on us being together?"

I was shocked. He knew?! I thought he was oblivious! I thought I kept it a secret!

"What did you just say?" Seto asked quietly. I closed my eyes, and lowered my head. I'd been discovered. How shameful.

"Tell him, Kimi." Jou urged me. I shook my head.

"I don't want to." I said weakly.

"Lollypops, come on." He smiled at me, and suddenly I couldn't understand anything at all. Why was he smiling at me? I'm in love with his lover! And I'm his wife!

"I… love… you…" I whimpered, my eyes brimming with tears. "I love you, Seto." I breathed out, relieved to get the weight off of my chest. It was almost crushing me.

"What?" He stared at me, dumbfounded, a very strange expression for him. But how could he deal with a sudden confession of his friend?

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I never meant for it to happen, I just couldn't help it…" I whispered, wiping away my tears roughly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto asked, and he was coming closer, but I was backing away.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." I answered, seeing his confused look.

"Of course it would have! I wouldn't have forced you into this marriage!" He replied, running a hand through his hair.

"No, you never forced me. I married you willingly remember? It wasn't me who needed to be convinced. It was Jou." I pointed at the other man.

"And I obviously had my reasons for not really accepting it." He added, glancing at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I love him, yes, but I can be happy with being his best friend. So you don't have to worry about me. I'd never try to tear you two apart." I shook my head.

"Yes, it doesn't really matter anymore." I heard a fourth voice say, and I sighed. "I knew about it too, Kimi. I noticed it years ago. But I didn't want to interfere. If you wanted me to know, you would've told me. It was better to keep you in your belief of me being completely oblivious. However, there is another thing I wanted to ask you…" Mokuba trailed off as he walked into the room.

"Go on." I nodded.

"Are you… a cutter?" He asked, and my eyes widened. "Because you never take your wristbands off, and once I found bloody bandages in your room, so I started to wonder."

"N-no, Mokie, I'm not a cutter! I just… that one time… I was very depressed, and well, I tried… but I realised that I couldn't… it would harm all of you… so I bandaged myself up quickly. Ever since I wear my wristbands to cover the scar. I never thought you'd find out." I explained. Suddenly, Seto grabbed my hair, yanking me towards him.

"YOU WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! BECAUSE OF THIS?! DO YOU THINK IT SATISFIES ME?! KNOWING I HURT YOU ALL THESE YEARS?! ARE YOU MAD?!" He bellowed, and I winced at the harsh words. I wasn't really surprised about his outburst. I understood his confusion completely, and I knew whenever Seto Kaiba didn't know something, he would become extremely angry. It was a bad idea to make him this bewildered. But it wasn't my fault. I never wanted him to know about this, it was Jou who told him.

"SETO! LET HER GO THIS INSTANT!" Jou yelled, and punched Seto in the face. I shrieked, and rushed over to him, pulling my arm out of Jou's grasp.

"Seto? Are you all right?" I asked, concerned, as I saw his lower lip bleed. He pushed me out of the way, and glared at Jou with venom.

"Stop this instant!" Mokuba shouted, and everyone stared at him. "Idiots. Let's clear this up. Kimi loved Seto since she knew him. She never told him, because they weren't that close to each other. Seto is gay, and loves Jou. Jou is bisexual, and loves Seto, but feels strongly for Kimi too. That is why you didn't want the wedding, that is why you noticed the way she is around Seto. That is why you acted so protectively now. Isn't it, Jou?" Mokuba asked, and Jou went completely silent.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Seto hollered.

"Seto, calm down, dammit!" Mokuba said angrily.

"Calm down?! I've just heard that my lover is in love with someone else!" He retorted.

"I said he feels strongly for her, I never said he was in love with her! Let's just say that he has a crush on her, okay? So what? Kimi had a crush on one of her classmates while she was head over heels for you!" My best friend shrugged.

"I never intended it, but I can't help it that I find her attractive." Jou said, hanging his head.

"You idiot, of course you can't help it." Mokuba waved his words away. "Now, we have to find a solution."

"I will understand if you want to divorce me." I whispered, as I slowly gazed into Seto's eyes.

"No, I can't allow that. It would ruin my reputation." He answered, determined. Always putting that first, right? Oh, Seto, you'll never change.

"But if she stays with you, she'll hurt more." Mokuba pointed out.

"But if I leave him, I'll hurt even more." I replied.

"No, if you leave, you can have a nice life with another man that loves you. And Jou and Seto can be happy too, and I can relax after all those nights awake listening to you crying." He explained. If he knew all along, why didn't he say something? Why didn't he talk to me about it? Why didn't he comfort me? "Because, Kimi, it hurt me to hear you cry, but I knew I couldn't really do anything about it. You have your own pride, and I respect that. So, please, this time, keep your head high, and say what you really want."

I stared at him for a while. What did I really want? I didn't know. I wanted to be by their side, I wanted to be there for them whenever they needed me. But if I were an emotional wreck, I would be of no use. I wanted Seto to love me, but he would never feel that way about me. I wanted to be a part of their life, but not like this, not forced into crying my eyes out because of constantly seeing my love kiss another man. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to smile again, smile for everyone's sake. Smile for my best friend, Mokuba, smile at Jou's jokes, smile at Seto once again. It's been years since I smiled a true, genuine smile of joy. I wanted to enjoy life, not waste away by the side of a man that will never love me. I wanted a family, with children and grandchildren, and I wanted to grow old together with my husband. What did I really want at that moment?

"I want…" I started, and took a shaky breath. "I want to divorce."

"Was it really that hard?" Mokuba asked, smiling at me. I cracked a weak smile at him then glanced at a fuming Seto.

"You can't do that to me! I am Seto Kaiba! Nobody divorces Seto Kaiba!" He said, gritting his teeth, glaring at me.

"Idiot." Jou hissed. "Do you want her to suffer?! Are you that selfish?!"

He looked away. He nodded, and straightened, his eyes growing cold.

"I will speak to the lawyers then. And I will announce it to the general public that we divorced on a mutual agreement." He said, his voice all business-like. I frowned, and wondered why he was acting that way. Of course, he would be upset about things, but at least he could understand my reasons. Apparently, he didn't.

* * *

We spoke to the lawyers next afternoon, and we signed the papers, and I got back my last name, Ankerya. It was a strange feeling, going back to the mansion as if we were two complete strangers, not speaking once. I was wondering if Seto was mad at me, but I couldn't see anger in his eyes. He kept them securely emotionless as he stared out of the window.

Back in the mansion I was reading in my room when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced up, and saw Seto in the doorway.

"Will you move out?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I thought about buying a flat somewhere in the city centre. I'd then find a job, and get my own life." I explained, laying my book aside.

"Does that mean you'll never come back?" He questioned, crossing his arms, eyes fixed on my dresser.

"Well… I was thinking of visiting you every now and then. If that wouldn't be too inconvenient for you, of course…" I answered, looking down.

"Inconvenient?!" He raised his voice, his blue eyes suddenly glaring at me. "You spent years in this mansion, and now you suddenly leave! Don't you think it will be a bit hard to get used to your absence?"

I gazed into his eyes with a look of confusion, as I cocked my head to the side in wonder.

"Will you miss me then?" I asked innocently.

"You idiot. Of course I will, shorty." He snorted.

"Hey!" I frowned, and he chuckled.

"Listen closely to what I have to say now, because I won't say it ever again!" He suddenly declared. I nodded for him to continue. "You're really my best friend and I believe you deserve happiness, so I'm letting you go."

"Thank you, Seto." I said, and slowly, but surely, my lips formed a content smile.

"Hn." There. He'll never change. He stood up, and left my room again.

I continued to smile, and hoped for a better future.

* * *

Being Seto Kaiba's wife is a privilege. Divorcing him is a sign of madness. Well, I may be mad, but from now on, I'll start my second life as the individual Kimi Ankerya.

**THE END**

**A/N: This is the end of Second. I hope you enjoyed Kimi's little flashbacks, and I'd appreciate your reviews! Thank you for reading! (If I get inspiration, I might write a sequel.)**


End file.
